Las Cruces
Las Cruces is one of the larger communities in the still fertile Mesilla Valley of southern New Mexico, part of the Four States Commonwealth. Although the post-War settlement was founded by Mexican cultists known as The Inquisition, the community has since the latter half of the 23rd century served as the easternmost outpost of Caesar's Legion. History Pre-War Las Cruces was first Settled by the Manso people, but had it violently taken by the Spanish who proceeded to occupy it for centuries until the Empire of Mexico took it, but where beaten by the Texans and later the Americans for it. American laid the city plan for Las Cruces proper in 1849. By the time of the war, it had a population of about 300,000 (within the city limits) and was not at all prepared for Armageddon. Post-War The Chinese sent one low-grade atomic missile at it, mainly due to the presence of the University there. Of the 6,000 or so survivors, about 400 banded together in a mostly intact subdivision. They stumbled around in those first few days in shock, barely eating. They began to recover after a week however and quickly secured all their food and water supplies in a central storeroom in the local school, Which they turned into a meeting hall. They then elected a leader from among them, named Tim Daniels. Daniels, a former corporal in the National Guard, quickly organized them into groups and began assigning tasks, mainly to try and fix the gate that went around their community and try to find some food. He also assigned a group of twenty to try and grow some food with some seeds they found in a house, but the ground was too irradiated. The survivor population outside began to wither at the same time as Daniels's group stayed alive, as they succumbed to radiation, starvation, murder, and mutants. Some brought what food they could and brought it to them to try and get inside the sub-division. Most of these attempts succeeded, and by the end of December Daniels's had a group of 450, ample food, and a good part of the westside of town under his control. Other groups, however, began turning their eyes upon Las Cruces, Small bands of raiders, escaped convicts, farmers from the countryside and notably, several tribes of natives from the surrounding reservations. They settled around the town, and within months began fighting over it and what little resources they could find. While battles and skirmishes raged across town the natives, all of whom were descended from the Manso people, stayed within their own encampment on the outskirts of town, erecting crosses because of a vision their chief had. By July of the next year, the town was dead; Daniels's group had made a last stand against almost every other group in town, and both had ultimately destroyed themselves. What few survivors there were turned to the Manso and were allowed into the tribe, Which lead to criminals and raiders living with and raising the kids that they were intent on murdering months earlier. Getting food like their forefathers had for millennia, they hunted the now wandering cattle and what-little buffalo there were, they cut down cactus for water, and when it was summer they sent large parties to the Rio Grande to try and catch a large amount of fish. This continued for decades until 2123 when several figures emerged from the desert and took control of the tribe. The Inquisition would restore some homes near the village and make small garden plots, but would leave the town mostly untouched. It would remain the same for over a century until the majority of them were killed or enslaved by Caesar's Legion, who maintain it as a small outpost. Culture The remaining people under the Inquisition still stick to the old ways; nomadic hunting, working off of the land and evading their oppressors. They have a grimmer atmosphere about themselves, however, with missed hunts now meaning life or death for some in the tribe. Their struggle has divided the people in their faith however and some have begun to doubt. The Legion controlled majority of the town is a strict military zone, with anyone caught dealt with strictly. Religion Before the arrival of the Legion, the town very devoutly Catholic. This included regular masses and all customs of the church. After the attack, however, the only worship is of Caesar. Category:Places Category:Communities